Mesmerised
by badly-knitted
Summary: When Dee arrives at work in a new pair of jeans, unbeknown to him, the sight has quite an effect on Ryo. Set after Vol. 7 and writen for hanamipromptfest.


**Title:** Mesmerised

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee/Ryo

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** When Dee arrives at work in a new pair of jeans, unbeknown to him, the sight has quite an effect on Ryo.

 **Word Count:** 1589

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Ryo can't take his eyes off Dee's ass in those jeans,' at hanamipromptfest.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee's got on a pair of black jeans that fit like a glove, and Ryo is practically mesmerised. He's never seen them before, so they must be new, and the snug fit shows off Dee's ass in a way that Ryo's never really been aware of before, but boy, is he aware of it now. He's still not used to the way Dee can make him feel with nothing more than a look, a touch, a kiss, and now the sight of Dee's ass in tight black denim is making him feel hot and bothered. It wouldn't be so bad if they weren't at work, or if it weren't the start of their eight-hour shift, but as things stand... Well, Ryo hopes no one will expect _him_ to stand at the moment. At least while he's sitting at his desk no one can see the evidence of his arousal.

It's actually a relief when Dee finally gives up what he's doing and comes over to their desks, sitting down across from Ryo and raising an eyebrow.

"You okay? You look a little flushed, hope you're not comin' down with something."

"I'm fine, just a bit warm. Must be the weather." No way is he going to admit to Dee that his flush is due to those damned jeans. He'd never hear the end of it, and anyway, that's hardly a proper topic of conversation for the workplace. Not that Dee would care; the guy has no shame whatsoever. Sometimes Ryo wishes he could be more like that instead of blushing over the slightest mention of anything even remotely sexual. Dee must think he's a prude, but he's not, exactly. It's just… sex should be private; such an intimate act shouldn't be a topic for casual conversation. Maybe he is a prude after all.

Turning his attention back to the paperwork in front of him, Ryo scans the contents of the open folder, picks up his phone, and starts the gruelling process of running down a lead, getting transferred several times and put on hold twice. It's boring and frustrating, but at least it's a distraction, and keeping busy allows his body to calm down. Across their back-to-back desks, Dee is similarly occupied, coming at the case from a different angle. Ryo can hear his partner ranting at whoever is on the other end of the phone, but it's something he's so used to that it's easy to ignore.

He's so focussed on his own fruitless efforts he's completely unaware that Dee has slammed down his phone and stood up until a hand grabs his shoulder, startling him enough to make him jump.

"Ack!"

"Grab your coat, I think I've got something."

Ryo blinks up at Dee, taking a couple of deep breaths to steady his heart. "Do you have to just grab me like that with no warning? You about scared the life out of me."

His annoyed glare is met by a wide, unapologetic grin. "Looked like you were miles away."

"Just thinking. Every time I think I might have the beginning of a lead, it either goes nowhere, or I can't get in touch with the person I need to speak to. Feels like I'm running in circles." Ryo stands, stretching, and reaches for his suit jacket. "What've you got?"

"Might be nothin', but there's a car that matches the description of the getaway vehicle just been ticketed for illegal parking…"

Ryo nods. "You think the thieves might have ditched it and switched vehicles…"

"So if we canvas the area, we might find a witness or two; worth a shot anyway. C'mon." Dee shrugs into his waist-length leather jacket, leading the way, and Ryo curses under his breath as his eyes are irresistibly drawn to Dee's ass again. He hurries to catch up so he won't have to walk behind his lover with that constant distraction in full view. Ryo prides himself on his self-control, but there's only so much a man can take.

Canvassing for witnesses is time-consuming but at least it keeps Ryo's mind where it belongs, on the job instead of admiring Dee's… attributes in his new jeans. Although Dee looks amazing in a well-cut suit, seeing him dressed like that is a lot easier for Ryo to endure without getting the urge to jump his lover. He can't help wondering if Dee's aware of the effect his current attire is having on him. Possibly not, because if he was, Ryo is sure Dee would be teasing him mercilessly by now.

Somehow, Ryo manages to survive the rest of the day without embarrassing himself further, despite getting blindsided several times by the sight of Dee walking past, bending over a desk, rummaging in a filing cabinet, or picking something up off the floor. It's a relief when their shift finally ends, and Ryo quickly shuts down his computer, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, anxious to get out there as fast as humanly possible.

"Ted and the others are goin' to the bar. You wanna grab a beer?" Dee asks, slipping into his jacket, seemingly unaware of Ryo's agitation.

"No!" It's practically a squeak and Ryo has to take a slow, deep breath before trying again. "No, not tonight, I just want to get home." He heads for the door, walking fast and berating himself for taking the subway this morning instead of driving.

Frowning in concern, Dee hurries after him, falling into step beside him. "What's the rush? You've been jumpy all day, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dee. Really." Or I will be if I can just get back to the safety and privacy of my own home, he silently adds.

"Look, I can tell there's something up. Why don't I drive you home? Then maybe you'll tell me what's got you so rattled."

Part of Ryo just wants to get away and seek solitude, away from the source of his problem, but a lift home is infinitely preferable to being crammed in a subway car at one of the busiest times of the day, especially the way he's feeling right now, and he supposes that he does owe Dee an explanation for his odd behaviour.

"Okay, thanks, that would be good."

Settled in Dee's car, they drive in silence for several minutes until Dee clearly grows tired of waiting. "Okay, spill. What's eatin' you?"

Ryo can feel his face heating up again and he fidgets uncomfortably in his seat. Did Dee really have to phrase his question that way? It does nothing to make his confession any easier.

"It's your jeans," he finally stammers out, blush deepening further.

"What?" Dee's head snaps round and he stares at his partner, confused by his reply. "What's wrong with 'em?"

"Dee, road!"

Dee focuses his gaze forwards again, returning his attention to the surrounding traffic. "Don't avoid the question. I just got these jeans and I thought I looked pretty damned good in them!" Dee sounds almost hurt.

"You do, and that's the problem," Ryo replies meekly. "Every time you turn around or bend over, I can't take my eyes off your ass. It's been driving me crazy since you walked in this morning. The whole day's been sheer torture."

They've stopped at a red light and Dee turns towards Ryo again, a broad grin spreading across his face as he bursts out laughing. "You've been on edge all day because these jeans are turnin' you on? Hell, why didn't ya say something sooner? I coulda helped, maybe taken the edge off for ya!" Dee winks and Ryo glares at him, scandalised.

"We were at work!"

"So? We could'a slipped away to the file room for a bit."

"I'm not… I wouldn't… Not at work!" Ryo's so flustered he can barely form words, never mind sentences, a fact that just makes Dee's grin grow even wider.

A horn blares behind them; the light has turned green but they're still sitting there. Dee slams the car in gear and peels away, taking an unexpected turn so fast that Ryo is practically plastered to the passenger door.

"Dee, where do you think you're going?"

"The house ape'll be home by now, right?"

"I expect so; it's not a basketball practice night."

"So we're goin' to my place. You can call Biks, tell him you'll be a bit late."

"But…"

"But me no buts, baby, at least not that kind. It's my fault you've been uncomfortable for the last eight hours; least I can do is help you with your problem. And I'm not takin' no for an answer."

"Well, alright I guess." Truth to tell, Ryo desperately needs what Dee's offering; just the thought of getting some relief after all the day's frustration is getting him excited again. "But Dee? Promise me one thing?"

"Anything, babe." The sincerity in Dee's voice is reassuring.

"Just never wear those jeans for work again. They're way too distracting and I don't think I could survive another day like today."

"You've got it. I'll save 'em for date nights, for your eyes only, okay?"

"Perfect." For the first time since he laid eyes on Dee at the start of their shift, Ryo feels himself relaxing a little, although he's still keyed up with anticipation over what's to come when they get to Dee's apartment. Dee's voice breaks him out of his musings.

"So, these jeans really look that good?"

Ryo doesn't have to say a word; his answering blush is all the confirmation Dee needs.

.

The End


End file.
